


12 days of Christmas

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey remembers his childhood's famous Christmas song
Relationships: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	12 days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC advent calendar 2019

Title: 12 days of Christmas  
Characters: Zeke Tyler, Casey Connor  
Prompt: song - 12 days of Christmas  
Wordcount: 281  
finished: 11.12.2019

„On the third day of Christmas,“ Casey sang loud while putting up the last decoration at the kitchen's window,“ my true love sent to me...“

„Casey,“ Zeke looked up from his car magazine,“ I did agree that you make a mess out of my house, because I know, you love this, but if you don't stop singing this song, I can guarantee for nothing.“

Satisfied grinning, the boy looked at his work. „But it's my favorite one,“ he said. „My mom taught it to me when I was about three years old.“

„Have you ever thought about the text? This guy will spend all his money on stupid shit, and right after Christmas, his girl will leave him because he is poor as a church mouse now.“

Casey laughed out loud. „You can't be serious.“

„Sure, I am. I mean, eighty golden rings. Until Christmas, he will send her eighty rings, not to mention all the other stuff. Isn't it you, who say that it is sad how many people only think about commerce at Christmas? Well, this is sheer commerce.“

„But it's only a children's song.“ Casey giggled again. „And don't worry, I don't need eighty rings; one would be enough.“ Then he realized what he had said and blushed. „Ah... uhm... I didn't mean... of course I don't want **you**... uhm... buying me a ring.“

Now it was Zeke who laughed. „Don't worry. I know your most secret wishes.“ And he pulled him into a long kiss, thinking about it if he should put an engraving on the small silver ring he had bought already some time ago, or if this would be too much.


End file.
